


Colors of you

by Opium



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: Какие слова мне выбрать? Я не могу. Я хочу забрать в охапку все и вывалить перед вами – показать – вот, вот они – смотрите, вот все самые сочные слова, чтобы описать его





	Colors of you

Какие слова мне выбрать? Я не могу. Я хочу забрать в охапку все и вывалить перед вами – показать – вот, вот они – смотрите, вот все самые сочные слова, чтобы описать невозможную соблазнительность формы его рта. Вот яркие и нежные наречия - для цвета его губ. И бесконечное многообразие – для его голоса, глубокого, пробирающего до самой глубины, до самого позвоночника. Или порой нежного, едва слышного, когда он шепчет в жарком забытьи. Тонкие прилагательные - для его стонов, его рук, оттенков его волос. Все – о нем. Все слова, которые в моей голове – я все их могу высыпать на страницу, если мне придется… я не могу выбирать. Я буду использовать их все.

Так же, как когда-то не выбирал, чем его рисовать.

Брал кисть и уверенно выводил на лист гуашь, густую, плотную, покрывающую все надежно, как он закрывал и будет закрывать меня от пуль и ударов.

Акварель для зыбкой стали глаз и теней от быстро сходящих синяков.

Карандаш для восхитительной волны волос, для изгибов брови, который ломался бы на четко выточенных линиях колких скул.

Масло для капелек пота на напряженной спине и переливов стали на руке.

Уголь и мел для той пустоты, в которую я падаю каждую ночь, держа его у своего сердца.


End file.
